The Things I Didn't Know
by Softly Kissed
Summary: Natalie is done with Chicago and romance so she packs up and moves in with her Aunt Emily on the La Push Reservation in Washington. If she's done with romance what will she do when she gets imprinted on? And why is her past life so secretive? Quil/OC **REPOST**
1. Chapter 1

**REPOST**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any reference to movie, book, song, etc. I own the ideas that popped up in my head of my own brain and those alone. I do not own anything that you have heard before unless it is a coincidence. I promise to you all right now I do not plagiarize. As stated these ideas are mine and I would prefer they would stay as such.**

I sat in the waiting area looking at the time. My plane was scheduled to take off very soon and as if reading my mind the flight attendant started to announce boarding. My stomach dropped. I had only been on a plane once before, a round trip to Washington, specifically the La Push reservation when I was ten, but then my mom met her future husband and we never left Chicago. At sixteen you would've thought that I had been at least somewhere, but if the fact that I took a taxi here while my mother and step father slept meant anything to you, you'd see that it wasn't all that shocking. I walked over and was happy to see that the flight was not too crowded; I mean who would really be going on a six o'clock in the morning flight to Seattle in March, where everywhere else was starting to get really warm, but not there.

There were seats of three on either side of the plane for about fifty rows back. I was in the third row from the front and after I put my carry on in the overhead compartment and sat down just trying to breath. A little while later a girl a little older than me came and sat down leaving the middle seat open. She had curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes, I always wished I'd looked like her. I had pin straight dark brown hair that was almost black with some light brown highlights-not natural-a darker complexion than her because of my Native background and blue eyes from my father and my European side.

The girl was practically bouncing in her seat as the plane started to take of when we had reached cruising altitude she was beaming like an idiot and I was slightly jealous at how anyone could be that happy.

"Isn't this exciting?" She asked me taking the wrapper of her gum and spitting it back in. She took out her purse and got out a plastic baggy that had what looked like used tissues and gum wrappers. I smiled at how she reminded me of how my mother used to be.

"Why are you going to Seattle?" she asked her curls swinging back and forth in her happiness.

I raised my eyebrows at her, she must be like this often; I remembered when I felt like that. "I'm going to live with my cousin." I whispered looking down and then looked back up at her I knew she wanted me to ask her in return so I played along, "What about you?"

Her eyes lit up at the topic, "Well, my boyfriend just moved to Seattle and asked me to come meet him out there so we can talk and maybe I'll move in with him, but his sister called me up and ruined the surprise…he's going to propose!" She said reaching into her bag and talking out one of those cheesy film strips and pointed to her and her brunette boyfriend making funny faces and in the last one gazing lovingly into each other's eyes about to share a "magical" kiss.

Yuck.

I smiled at her and nodded, "You're a beautiful couple." But it hurt, I had done one of those with my ex and I held my stomach feeling a little sick as I saw the flight attendant come by and I asked for a ginger ale. She smiled, gave it to me and walked away. I slowly sipped it, but it barely helped.

"So, what's your name?" She asked smiling, she seemed so innocent about love, but I guess that's how people in love are. I didn't remember.

"I'm Natalie," I said, and even though I wanted to smile back at the girl, I just couldn't. Unlike her I didn't have any reasons to be happy.

"Oh, I'm Kelly. Now, his sister didn't say he was going to propose to me in those exact words, but I know that's what she meant," Kelly kept going on and on about how perfect they were and how they first met. The flight had only half an hour left when she decided that my head nodding wasn't enough. "So, what about Chicago, did you live there long? Did you have a boyfriend? Do you think you'll miss him?"

"I lived there my whole life," I whispered looking down. "I don't have a boyfriend I have an ex that I'd rather not talk about."

That got her to shut up, for about ten minutes. The flight attendant announced that we would begin landing. My stomach did back flips, I worried that Emily didn't really want me. I couldn't blame her of course because my dad had left my mom about a year after I was born because he found out that she was cheating on him. I didn't even know what he looked like, she burnt all the pictures. When my soon to be ex cheated on me I didn't want to handle anymore drama. So I used some of the money that had piled up in my bank account-courtesy of my dad and his mother's birthday and Christmas checks and about a quarter of the money I'd made from my job at the Hollister in the mall-I bought a one way ticket and asked my cousin Emily if I could move in with her.

She said yes of course, we had always had a special bond and I was definitely one of her favorite cousins, my half brothers and sister were monsters. I finally felt us land and I pulled at my hair because I was getting more nervous by the minute. Kelly stood up and got her carry-on out of the overhead compartment and I stood up to get mine. After I had gotten my bag I felt a warm and tight hug. "Oh!" I gasped shocked.

"Thanks for listening to me and I hope you like living with your cousin." Kelly said, and practically ran out of the airplane. I stood there and blinked twice before shaking my head and half smiling. I quickly ran out of the plane concluding that I never wanted to fly anywhere ever again. I took my time walking out towards where Emily would be, chewing over all of the possible reasons there were that she wouldn't want me there. I took a deep breath as I rounded the corner at baggage claim. I walked with a false air of confidence. I had just grabbed my two suitcases when I felt someone tackle me with a hug and I almost fell over.

"Oh Natalie, I'm so happy you're here! You're going to feel right at home with me. Oh, I've missed you so much!" I turned and faced Emily straight in the eyes and hugged her back feeling some relief wash over me. I didn't know what I had been worried about, she adored me and I adored her. I smiled and realized just how happy I was to be here.

"It's so good to see you Emily, thank you so much for letting me live with you. It truly means the world to me." I said the smile leaving my face and my voice becoming quiet.

Emily turned around and waved her hand to beckon others to come over I looked and saw two very muscular, very tall and _very_ good looking young men come over. They were both wearing shorts and t-shirts, but the younger looking one looked kind of uncomfortable and I knew him from somewhere, I just didn't know where. The older looking one came over and put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek and that was when I noticed the scar on her face.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I asked her after got a close look, I hadn't seen Emily in years and the few times we had Skyped I did _not_ notice that.

She sighed, "Well, I had told your mother, but you might not have heard…I was mauled by a bear during salmon season a year ago." She said blushing slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I should've known." I said shaking my head, how could I not have known that? Here was my family, the cousin I was going to now be living with and I didn't know she had been mauled by a bear!

"It's okay, it happened when things started to go downhill." She said and I looked up my eyes pleading with her not to go forward. She nodded and gestured to the man behind her.

"Natalie, this is Sam Uley. He is my fiancé." She said smiling and taking his hand in hers. Sam I had heard about and I nodded and gave a half smile to him.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned to see that the boy standing there was not just _very_ good looking, but without a doubt one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, but then my stomach started to bother me and I shook off the thought immediately.

"You gonna introduce me Emily? 'Cause I don't think she remembers." The young man said with a cocky smile.

Emily laughed and gestured to the boy, "This is Jacob Black, Billy Black's son. He's your age and the last time you came to visit we shoved the two of you together and you played all day and even fell asleep with each other, it was too cute." I nodded and extended my hand.

"Please to meet you again." I said and he shook my hand with a tight grip, he must've realized it because he quickly let go and muttered something like an apology.

"Okay who can help her with her bags?" Emily asked and Sam nodded at Jacob as he walked towards the exit with Emily. Jacob sighed and I felt slightly embarrassed because he didn't want to help me.

When he reached out for my over the shoulder back I shook my head, "It's okay I got it." I muttered even though I knew it was extremely heavy. He chuckled and picked it up easily sliding it onto his shoulder and grabbed the handle of the other bag. He ushered for me to walk ahead of him and I blinked twice.

_Alright then,_I thought kind of confused; _he's behaving more like a gentleman than I thought he would._I looked to the right of me and saw Kelly from the plane with a guy who had to be her boyfriend and he was down on one knee with a box and I sighed. That was actually one of the most romantic things I had ever seen, not because they went somewhere fancy and got all dressed up, but the second he saw her told her that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and couldn't wait another second. My urge to vomit made me remember why I hated guys and romance sucked.

Then I felt a shock as I fell backwards onto my butt realizing I had walked into the wall next to the automatic doors. I rubbed my aching forehead and Jacob was crouched next to me trying, and failing, to conceal a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked losing his inner battle and smiling at me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I kinda do that a lot." I said rolling my eyes. Jacob put his hands under my elbows and helping me up effortlessly. We rushed out to the car where I expected Sam and Emily to be waiting impatiently, but instead we found them kissing. I couldn't help, but wrinkle my nose and Jacob rolled his eyes at it while knocking on the trunk of the car and Emily shook her head as Sam opened the trunk.

It took a little over three hours to get to the reservation and I felt so bad that they had to spend all that time in the car just to get me. When we go to Aunt Emily's house Jacob carried my things to the small room she'd done up for me and it made me so happy inside because I knew that Chicago was behind me, I didn't ever have to go back and I was wanted here. Jacob put my things down and quickly retreated from the room.

The room was not very large, but I loved it. You walked in and to your right was a desk and some books that Emily must've left there and to your left was a book case and then a door that opened into a closet. The bed was in the far left corner and there was a window behind the desk and near the foot of the bed where there was wicker basket with towels and extra blankets. Everything was white: the closet door, the desk, the bed frame, the wicker basket, and the book case. There were three thin looking blankets, a red one on top, then an orange, and then a yellow and the pillow case was a lovely pink that matched the cushiony desk chair.

"Okay so, how are you feeling sweetie?" She asked me as she took my hands in hers and we sat down on my bed.

I sighed knowing she was bound to ask questions, "I'm alright I think." I said giving her a half smile.

Emily kissed the top of my head, "I'm having a big group over for dinner to welcome you here to La Push so why don't you sleep?" she said and I nodded knowing that would probably be best for me.

I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't so instead I looked in the wicker basket at the end of my bed and pulled out a towel, I found my toiletry bag and then I went to take a shower.

I sighed as the warm water rolled down my body, now Chicago was not particularly warm, but this place was an ice box. I was so glad I had packed all my winter clothes and left most of my summer stuff for my sisters and mother to probably take. I thought about how much easier life had been a couple of months ago, I was happy with a boyfriend and I didn't care about my mother's neglect. When I was done I turned off the water and brushed my hair one last time. I hugged my knees to my chest and just sat there for a few minutes barely breathing. I thought I heard the door open and close, but figured it had to be my imagination playing tricks on me in this new house.

I opened the shower curtain to find a young man relieving himself. I shrieked in horror and he shouted in surprise. I yanked the curtain closed and heard the door burst open and Sam's voice, "What happened?"

"Is Natalie alright?" Emily asked as she ran into the bathroom. "Paul please, re-adjust your pants and step outside." I heard some grumbling from the young man, Paul. "You too Sam." Emily said and I didn't hear any complaints about Sam as he left and closed the door behind him.

"Natalie, are you in there?" Aunt Emily asked and I realized I hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah, and um I'm fine I just need my towel." I said poking my head out of the curtain. Emily handed me the red towel and I wrapped myself in it and stepped onto the mat outside of the bath tub. As soon as I caught her gaze we both started to laugh. "I'm sorry about the shriek, I was just shocked, I didn't know anyone had come in and then he was relieving himself on top of that, it was just embarrassing." I said blushing.

Emily waved it away, "It's fine. Now, why don't you go get dressed and then you can meet the rest of the gang." She smiled and ushered me out of the bathroom and into my room. When I was in there I started to towel dry my hair and then let it air dry. I picked out a blue sweatshirt that had a faded emblem of some sea food place and I had cut a lower neckline and gray skinny jeans. After putting them on I wasn't sure if I was supposed to wear shoes or not so I threw on my black converse just for good measure.

I picked up my make-up bag and applied some natural looking eye shadow and mascara that made my long eyelashes longer and much fuller. I headed down stairs when I was ready and wouldn't let the blush creep into my face.

"Hey Natalie," Jacob called when he saw me come down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got up and wrapped his arm around me. "Was annoying Paul harassing you? Cause I can take him for ya." He said and threw some punches in the air towards Paul.

Paul rolled his eyes at Jacob's childish ways, but I laughed finding his humor amusing. Paul looked at me and winked making it my turn to roll my eyes. Emily swatted at Jacob as she set muffins down on the table. She was holding two in her hands and gave one to me and one to Sam who walked into the room from outside.

"Okay, so you know Jacob," Emily said pointing at the boys destroying the muffins as I just nibbled on mine. "To the right is Embry, then Quil, then Jared, then Paul and then-"

I recognized the smaller boy immediately as my younger cousin, "Seth!" I said smiling widely.

Seth looked up and his eyes widened he came over and looked down at me, he had to be at least five ten, "Holy shit-" Emily smacked him on the arm with a spoon and even though it didn't look like it hurt he corrected himself. "I mean wow! Natalie, you're tiny and you're here." Seth said hugging me tightly and I laughed, I mean he was just so cute, even though he was only two years younger than me, I still thought of him as eight.

"So boys, this is Natalie, my cousin, and she's going to be staying with me for a while so please," She looked at Paul when she said this, "Be aware and behave." The table laughed.

"Hey, if I can behave when the parasite girl is around I can behave with a normal girl." Paul said rolling his eyes, but I looked at him strangely and then Seth's eyes widened like he said something he shouldn't have. Jacob looked furious, he was shaking violently and a growl was erupting from somewhere inside of him. I went to rush forward to help him, but Seth held me back.

"Don't say that about her." He got up and stormed angrily out of the kitchen. I turned to Seth stunned.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" I asked worried, but Seth just shook his head.

"Nah, he'll be fine, but he usually doesn't have such a bad temper. They must've really made each other angry yesterday. He better not do anything stupid." Seth said rejoining the table. I shook my head not understanding any of this.

One of the boys, Quil I believe, looked up at me and I locked eyes with his, my knees suddenly growing weak. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew is I felt this incredible force to go over to this young man. He looked at me his eyes wide with awe and happiness filling them. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up and ran to the bathroom and got very sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natalie's POV**

I was so embarrassed. It was bad enough that everyone watched me stare into the guy's eyes for a couple of minutes, but then I had to go and throw up. I was so stupid. I heard the door open and Emily looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm such an idiot," I said shaking my head as I sat on the bathroom floor my head lying on the bath tub.

Emily came over and pushed the hair behind my ear shaking her head, "You're not an idiot Natalie. You can't help it when you're sick."

"That's not all I'm talking about though!" I groaned as my stomach lurched. "I stared into the eyes of some…some guy for like two minutes and I don't even know him!"

Emily shushed me, "It's normal to like people growing up honey."

I felt tears threatening in my eyes, "No, I don't like him. I can't like any guys because I'll just hurt myself and them." I muttered.

"Just wait it out, time heals all wounds Natalie." Emily said kissing the top of my head.

"Oh no," I murmured as I put my head over the toilet and Emily held back my hair for me.

**Quil's POV**

I sighed and shook my head when Jake stormed out, he was finally getting in a better mood after yesterday, but of course Paul had to ruin it. I felt bad for Emily's poor niece, having to deal with us practically all day every day. I looked over to her and when I looked into her blue eyes I couldn't pull myself away. I felt this incredible feeling of wanting to know her and I couldn't shake it. There was a growing heat inside of me coursing through all of my veins. We were the only two people on the planet anymore and I found my reason for existing. She was an explosion of light in the pitch black darkness and I knew what I needed from then and forever. _Her._

I opened my mouth to say something, but she held one hand on her stomach and the other covering her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom. The next thing I heard was her vomiting and Emily went after her.

The rest of the pack was staring at me as I stared at the spot where she had been standing. They all burst into laughter except for Sam who whistled and they all shut up.

He stood in front of me and raised his eyebrows, "Quil, what just happened there?"

I looked at Sam and shook my head, "I-I don't know…I looked into her eyes and I couldn't speak. All I wanted to do was to know her and my whole reason for living changed."

I heard Jared suck in his breath and I looked over at him confused. "I know what happened, but I can't believe it happened to you…" Sam said bringing my attention back to him. "It's supposed to be rare and you've only just phased recently."

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, as wolves sometimes we imprint. Imprinting is how we find our soul mates, the moment we see them we are drawn to them as a heat fills us. We are drawn to them in whatever way they need us and we will always be there for them. There is no chance we will ever be able to love another ever again because they are our center and there is no one that could ever replace them." Sam said looking towards the bathroom where Emily had retreated and it clicked. Sam had imprinted on Emily and now I had imprinted on her cousin.

I didn't even remember the girl's name and I couldn't help, but blush at that. Embry and Jared patted me on the back telling me congratulations, but I wasn't paying attention to them; all I could think about was her.

I saw Emily come out of the bathroom and I stood up hoping I'd be able to talk to her cousin, but I saw Emily shake her head, "She's not feeling well from the flight and the long car ride, let her rest you can talk to her soon Quil." I nodded and I couldn't focus any more so I walked outside into the cover of the woods. I took off my shorts and tied them to my leg and phased. I didn't know where to go so I just ran I saw I was near a river and knew I was close to Cullen territory and I just sat there staring at the sky.

_Quil? Is that you?_ I heard Jacob's thoughts enter my head and he seemed to have cooled down quite a bit since he left.

_Yeah man it's me._I thought, but there were no real thoughts in my head I just looked up at the cloudy sky that darkened every minute.

_Sorry about that, but you all know I'm just touchy with the Bella subject and I hate when Paul gives me shit like that._I heard Jacob's thoughts and mentally nodded, but paid little mind to them.

_We know, no one is mad don't worry._ Then I felt a new presence in my mind.

_Quil? Jake? Are you guys okay?_It was Embry I smiled, he was such a good friend caring for us even though he could be back in Emily's kitchen eating. _Yeah I know I'm a good friend, but I'm not that good Emily is just cooking now. Seth wanted to come out, but Sam told him to finish studying for the day so I came out to check on the two of you._

_I'm fine_ I heard Jacob think and he was being honest. _But I'm leaving I'm at my house, I'll bring my dad over in a bit._

I felt Jacob leave us and then I mentally sighed and thought of the moment I saw Emily's cousin and then Sam's talk with us.

_How's that going for you Quil? Do you think you're going to be okay soon?_Embry asked and I could see he was really concerned, but I was worried and I didn't know what to do about this I mean she saw me I imprinted on her and then she went and got sick. Embry mentally chuckled, _That bad huh?_

_Yeah, I never thought that I would have to go through anything like this…I mean why do I? I don't even think she'll ever like me I mean she's gorgeous and I bet she has a great personality, but I don't know._

_Don't worry about it Quil. I mean she just got here and I don't think she's leaving anytime soon. You heard Sam, you two are soul mates._

_Doesn't mean she'll have to like me._I thought grumpily.

_Listen, when Sam first imprinted on Emily he hated himself for hurting Leah, but Emily was the one. He knew they were both mad at him for that so he went to Emily's house every day asking for her to be with him and every day she refused. One day she called him a liar, like his dad, and he got so angry he phased and that's where her scars came from. They are happily engaged now even after all that drama and you know it's still going on. Also, as imprinters if she just needs you to be her friend right now, that's what you are supposed to do. Don't feel bad about it and just do it, she may be just as scared as you are._

_Wow, you're kind of smart maybe you should just do this whole imprinting thing…_ We both mentally chuckled.

_Why don't you come back? Emily is still making dinner and Sue, Kim and other members of the tribe are coming over to welcome Natalie here._We ran towards the house and Embry reached it first and I came close behind.

Emily looked relieved to see the two of us coming in smiling. "Dinner is still cooking-Embry no! You can't have it until it's done. "She said shaking her head."Go into the living room with the rest of your brothers. Wait, where's Jacob?" she asked. "If he's going to fight with Paul, please, not on my couch." She joked and we laughed and nodded making out way into the living room.

We sat watching TV, but all I could think about was that the most beautiful girl in the world was sitting upstairs

**Natalie's POV**

I was lying down on my bed trying to think about what had happened that guy was really cute and I wanted to be with him more than I had ever wanted to be with anyone else in my entire life. I sighed, I had thought those exact same words about a year ago when I first met Stephen, but everything was different now, I meant it. _Quil_. That must be his name it's the one Emily said when I was going upstairs.

I sighed and thought about unpacking my clothes. I hung up all of my shirts, jackets and sweaters. I put my pants on the shelf above the hangers and then put my underwear and bras into the second drawer at my bedside table. I shoved my two large suitcases and small carryon suitcase into the bottom of my closet and stepped back to admire my work, but as I did my stomach started to complain, probably because the only thing I had eaten today had been nibbling at a muffin.

I ignored my stomach and looked down at what I was wearing, _I should really change._ I thought looking at the sweatshirt. I looked in my closet and found a midnight blue shirt that was tight on my chest, but then wasn't formfitting on my stomach. As I was getting changed I looked at my stomach and saw I had gained some weight. I sighed thinking of the beautiful figure I had last summer and now look at me gaining weight. I quickly put on the shirt and decided I would wear some black leggings instead because my jeans made my stomach look even worse. I then put on my black UGGs .

I closed the door behind me, after making a quick touch up with my makeup, and went down the stairs quietly. There were walls on either side of me and then two doorways. I looked into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief to see that only Emily was in there and I heard some noise from the other side guessing that they were all watching TV.

"Hey Natalie, how are you feeling?" Aunt Emily asked as she seemed to be cooking chicken.

"I'm alright." I said giving her a half smile. "The nausea went away and now I'm just uncomfortable." I said wrinkling my nose.

She nodded and I sat down at a chair next to the stove, "Would you like my help?" I asked smiling because if there was one thing I was good at, it was cooking.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Emily asked looking down at my stomach and I blushed.

"Yes, the plane ride must've upset my stomach." I said quickly adding, "I'm better now and I really wanna help." Emily nodded and had me cutting and rinsing vegetables for a salad. Emily was making the salad, chicken and dessert while Sue was going to make lasagna-I had raised my eyebrows at this, Italian food on the reservation, but Emily shrugged and said it would work out well-cooked vegetables and more dessert. We would have all of that food plus whatever other people might bring.

As I washed the lettuce I couldn't stop thinking about Quil, I felt myself wanting to know him more and more, but at the same time I knew that it would end badly…in my life it always does.

People started arriving soon after Emily and I were done cooking. I was shocked that everyone who came brought a lot of food, not just Sue like I had thought.

When Jacob and Billy came in Billy looked so happy to see me, but like everyone else I knew he found my highlights a little unnerving.

"Hi Jacob, are you okay? You know after before…" I trailed off not knowing what to say because I honestly wasn't sure what happened before.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about that Paul is…Paul and he gets on my nerves a lot." Jacob shrugged.

I nodded slowly. I didn't know what else to say to him and I didn't know if I wanted to leave him because I didn't really know anyone else. Thankfully Emily saved me by telling everyone food was ready in the backyard. Jacob gestured for me to go first. When I got outside I bit my lip. _Where should I sit?_I thought nervously looking at the long table that was filling up with people.

"You wanna sit with me?" Jacob asked pointing to two chairs near where Emily was sitting. I nodded graciously as we walked over to them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when we had sat down. "I just haven't seen most of the people since I was ten, if I've ever seen them at all. They all know who I am and I feel like I'm being fed to the wolves." I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't think I was too pathetic because I really did need a friend.

Jacob laughed, more than I expected, and I blushed looking down. "Don't worry," he said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I know how these people are and I won't let you be fed to the wolves." He said chuckling again.

Jacob's hand was incredibly warm and I looked at him furrowing my eyebrows, "Are you feeling okay?" I reached out and touched his forehead, "Woah Jacob, you're really warm! Maybe you should go to a doctor."

Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "You know you can call me Jake, and it's not my fault I'm so hot." He gave me a wink and ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed shaking my head.

"Um, cocky much?" I said rolling my eyes. What was I saying? Jacob was _gorgeous._

Emily cleared her throat and everyone turned to face her, "I'd just like to say hello to everyone and I'm so happy you're all here to welcome my cousin Natalie to La Push." Emily smiled. "As many of you may know my aunt, Caroline, raised Natalie in Chicago and could not come and visit because she has to take care of her other children."

_Lies._ I thought bitterly. My mother didn't come because her husband, Jim, wouldn't let her come and even if he would've she was too selfish to wanna be here for me or the rest of her family.

"Natalie will at least be staying here until September and maybe if we're lucky she'll stay and attend her final year of school here." Emily laughed as did most of the guests, I smiled because we both knew I would be because we both knew my mother was selfish and everything that happened in Chicago made it impossible for me to go back. Jacob must've seen me tense up because he put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder gently. I immediately relaxed knowing I had a friend who cared.

Emily saw that and made an odd face in Sam's direction and I saw him shake his head towards Jacob. Jacob must've seen it because he sat up straighter and looked at Sam. I looked at Jacob about to ask a question when he shrugged his shoulders and took his arm off my shoulders. I immediately got much colder.

I already resented something about Washington: the bitter cold and rain. I hugged myself and moved slightly closer to Jacob his body heat making it somewhat more bearable.

"I'm very excited to have her and now please everyone enjoy the food!" Emily said and she sat down and had what looked like a serious talk with Sam and they kept glancing at Jake and me.

I looked at the chicken and my stomach instructed that it would not tolerate it, I winced, but it annoyed me because I had thought after being in the kitchen with the smell of it cooking I would've been able to eat it. I helped myself to a large portion of lasagna instead.

"Wow, you almost have as much as me." Jacob teased pointing at our almost full plates.

"I'm a growing girl! Excuse me for eating food." I said sticking my tongue out him and putting a large forkful of lasagna in my mouth.

Jacob laughed and pointed to the corner of his mouth. I scrunched my eyebrows together and cocked my head to the side, my mouth too full to ask what he meant. He picked up a napkin and wiped what I assumed to be sauce off of my mouth I blushed and nodded trying to chew and swallow.

There was a large crack at the end of the table where the rest of the guys from earlier were sitting and all heads turned in that direction. Quil looked absolutely furious; Seth and the one that I thought was named Embry were trying to get him to calm down. The creepiest part was that he was staring at me and Jacob.

"Jacob, why is he staring at us?" I asked after I was done swallowing.

Jacob shrugged and then muttered, "I don't know, but I don't think that's very good."

Sam went over and calmed Quil down and slowly conversations started to return to the table. "Do you want to go and see if Quil's okay?"

"Uh, I think I wi-"

"Alright now," Emily said trying to calm the tension that was in the air. "Why don't we all go inside for dessert?" Emily said and everyone headed inside whispering among each other.

"Alright let's go." Jacob said and I nodded getting up, but because I had not coordination my foot got caught by the table leg. I fell to the ground on my back. "Oof!" Jacob said as he tripped over my leg and fell on top o me.

I gasped as I felt the impact mostly on my legs, but then I laughed, "I'm sorry! I should have warned you I trip all the time…" I blushed and shook my head.

Jacob shook his head, "It's fine." He said laughing.

I smiled, but then he looked at me with an intensity I didn't understand. Then he looked like he was about to kiss me and I got scared, I liked Jacob, but not like that. I was about to tell him when he was suddenly lifted off me.

**Jacob's POV**

"Alright let's go." I said and she got up. _Maybe she'll be the one to help me get over Bella,_I thought hopefully. _Maybe if I look at her seriously in the eyes I'll imprint on her and then I won't have to worry about Bella becoming a monster._I smiled to myself, _Good plan._ I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to see that Natalie had tripped and fallen so I just walked like normal, but I tripped over her leg. "Oof!" I said falling on top of her.

She started to laugh, "I'm sorry!" She said blush creeping into her cheeks, "I should have warned you I trip all the time…"

I started to laugh and shook my head, "It's fine." _Now's a good as time as ever_, I thought looking deep into Natalie's blue eyes. They really were very blue, maybe it's a kiss that makes it official? I went to lean down, but I was lifted off Natalie and thrown to the ground a while away from her. I felt punch after punch be thrown to my face and someone was on top of me, but I couldn't look at them because I was being punched hard and fast.

"Stop trying to fucking kiss my imprint." I heard the person above me growl.

_Shit._ I thought as I realized I had been mildly flirting with someone's imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quil's POV**  
When I saw Jake about to kiss Natalie I saw red. There was no way in the world he was going to kiss my imprint, my Natalie. I ran faster than human speed picked Jake up and threw him he landed on the ground a little bit a way and I jumped on him punching him again and again.

"Stop trying to fucking kiss my imprint." I growled punching him.

People must've started to notice me on the verge of killing Jake because I heard voices around me, but I couldn't stop, I was beyond pissed. Then I heard a certain voice and I stopped embarrassed, I had just beaten the crap out of my best friend with my imprint watching. I highly doubted that was something that would make her love me…

I felt her place her hand gently on my arm and I felt my rage build a little, but then it slowly melted away. "Quil please get off of him, I think you really hurt him." Natalie said kneeling next to the two of us. I obeyed; I stood two steps away as she examined his broken nose, left black eye and multiple bruises and cuts across his face and chest. My stomach lurched, I did that to Jake? I felt so bad when I saw what I had done. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jake said standing up and trying to get his nose in place. Natalie handed him some napkins and tried to help him clean off the blood. I felt like I was about to cry I sat down and shook my head I couldn't believe what an idiot I was.

**Natalie's POV**  
Emily came over to me and helped me up, "Oh my gosh what is Quil doing?" I asked when I saw him punching Jacob in the face I went to go help, but Emily grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"It's dangerous to go over there." I looked around and took my arm out of her grasp and grabbed some napkins off of the table.

"Well, I don't see anyone else going and he looks like he's going to kill him." I walked over to Quil and gently place my hand on his arm, "Quil please get off of him, I think you really hurt him." I said kneeling down next to them. Quil stopped punching him and got up fast taking a couple of steps away from me and Jake. I didn't know what to do with his cuts and broken nose so I just asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jacob said standing up and trying to do something with his nose. I wrinkled my nose, how can he get up so easily and say he's fine? He just got beat within an inch of his life! I gave him some napkins and I used the rest to start cleaning off the blood. Emily came over and grabbed the napkins from me.

"Good job," she said quietly taking over what I had been doing. "Now why don't you go see if Quil is okay?" she asked me and I saw Quil was crouched on the floor, he looked so upset.

I raised my eyebrows at my aunt.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"You're the one that got him to calm down; none of us could've if we had tried." Emily said shrugging. I nodded and went over to Quil, he looked absolutely distraught.

"Quil, are you alright?" I asked quietly and I think my presence surprised him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt Jake. I just-I just got angry and I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't hate me for this. I'm not like this, Jake's my best friend." Quil sounded like he was about to cry.

"Quil, it's okay." I awkwardly put my arm around him, I really didn't understand why they sent me over here, I didn't even know Quil. "You just overreacted; I don't think Jake meant to hurt you." I said rubbing circles on his back. Quil looked up at me and my heart skipped about three beats. He really was beautiful and seeing him sad…it was killing me. I don't know why I did it, but I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my face into the crook of his neck. "It's okay Quil I promise." I had no idea why I did it; it was like some unspeakable force stronger than gravity pulled me to do it, to make Quil feel better.

At first he didn't react and I got nervous, what if he thought I was a freak? What would I do? I was about to take my arms from around his neck when he wrapped his around my waist and put his face into my hair. "Thank you Natalie." He said quietly.

"You're welcome Quil." I said and I felt him squeeze me tighter and I gasped, the awkward position was not very good for a hug, or my much abused stomach. My hand flew down to it and I got nervous.

"Are you feeling alright?" Quil asked me his eyebrows pushed together with concern.

"I'm fine." I laughed, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I smiled at him as he laughed. Thank God he was better. I thought relieved.

"Well I'm fine thanks to you; I should probably go talk to Jake." Quil said smiling and he helped me up. He walked over to Jake and I heard them both apologizing, but I paid no mind to it I rushed over to Emily.

"Okay, Jacob landed partially on my stomach." I said biting my lip and I had a hand on my stomach. Her eyes widened a bit and she nodded her head.

"It shouldn't be too bad, but how about I get you a doctor's appointment, sound good?" I nodded my head, I rationalized that it was better to be cautious now than regret not being cautious later…

**Quil's POV**  
When Natalie wrapped her arms around my neck I was stunned, she was touching me. My heart filled with happiness as I felt her face in the crook of my neck her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I realized I had just sat there as she started to loosen her grip so I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. I could've sat like that for hours, but I had to go make things right with Jake. "Thank you Natalie." I whispered into her hair.

"You're welcome Quil." I squeezed her tightly and felt her hand go to her stomach so I loosened my grip.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She laughed, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I smiled at her.

"Well I'm fine thanks to you; I should probably go talk to Jake." I said smiling and I helped her up. I walked over to Jake my hands in pockets, "Jake, I'm really sorry about all of that."

Jake looked at me guiltily, "It's fine, I'll be done healing soon." It was true, Jake already looked better, his bruises had almost disappeared and his cuts were going away. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was your imprint, you know if I would've known we would have never gotten that close."

"I know, it's all good." We went inside and the night passed in a blur, but I didn't get to see Natalie again for a long time because she was passed from person to person, but I kept tabs on her all night. She seemed to be utterly lost. I found it pretty funny, but I tried to stay out of her way and give her some time. When everyone had left besides Embry, Jake and me, I went over to her.

"Hey Natalie have a lot of fun tonight?" I asked leaning on the counter as we stood in Emily's kitchen.

She laughed kind of awkwardly, "I guess it was interesting. I have to know what they are feeding you Quileute boys, you're all huge."

I shrugged, _eh, you throw in some shape shifting genes, vampires, old legends and we eat constantly it kinda makes sense we're all over 6"0_. "We're not that big."

"Okay." She said smiling as she put things in the refrigerator and put clean dishes in the cabinets.

"Do you want some help with that?" I asked after a moment of silence and watching her try to get a serving dish on to a high shelf.

"That would be much appreciated." She said handing me the dish. "Um, so I'm gonna go get ready to go to sleep."

I knew she said something, but I was gone, I wanted to hold her so badly, but then I realized she was waiting me to say something. "Oh, okay." I stayed right where I was. She looked at me kind of confused.

"After that I'm going to go to sleep." She said and I blushed.

"Oh, yeah sorry good night." I rushed out of the house blushing like crazy and anxious to get away. I had just gotten my license and my grandfather gave me his old truck. It wasn't in terribly bad shape since he had only bought it about ten years earlier, but it wasn't in great shape either. Once I was inside I banged my head on the steering wheel a couple of times muttering "Idiot." When I had had enough of that I pulled away trying to think of excuses to see Natalie tomorrow.

**Natalie's POV**

"I'm sorry you have to drive me out here today, and I'm sorry that I had to make you bring me to the doctor." I blushed.

Emily squeezed my hand as we sat together in the front seats of Sam's car, "It's alright it's not that long of a drive and even if you were worried about last night you're going to need to go for checkups anyway." I nodded my head and looked out the window. We had been driving for about half an hour so we could get to the Bogachiel Clinic in Forks.

"Well, everything seems to be doing well for you Miss Kennedy." Dr. Murphy said putting down his clipboard. I breathed a sigh of relief, I had been nervous that because of events that happened yesterday, such as the plane ride, car ride and Jacob falling on me, I would've had a problem. "Now, I need to see you on the 26th of April, is that alright?" I nodded my head as I walked out of the room to Emily who was waiting patiently in the waiting room.

"Hi sweetie how'd it go?" Emily asked taking my hands in hers.

"Fine, I was just a little motion sick, but I'll be fine he said. I just need to come back for a check up on April 26th." Emily smiled.

"Perfect, okay I'm hungry, what about you?" She asked a knowing look in her eyes.

"Starving!" I exclaimed laughing.

When we reached a diner not too far from the clinic and had been seated and ordered Emily gave me a serious look. "So, Quil?"

My eyebrows pushed together, "What about Quil?" I asked confused_, did Quil say something? Does he have a girlfriend? Wait, none of this matters, I can't like him and I definitely can't love him! Why'd you think of love then? Oh my gosh you are so going to-  
_  
"Oh just you and him seemed to get along well last night." Emily said interrupting my inner tirade.

"Well I got him to stop beating up Jacob and that's an accomplishment so I guess." I laughed, but my laugh was fake, hollow, wanting there to be something more there.

"No one else could have done that, Seth and Embry both tried, but he just elbowed them away and kept beating on him. Maybe, the two of you have something special…" She trailed off. I could see the gleam in her eyes and guessed she was thinking about Sam and their special bond.

"I doubt it." I muttered unhappily playing with the straw in my raspberry iced tea. "Even if we did have something special you know nothing could happen, it would just hurt him and me."

I saw my cousin's face fall and I felt bad about taking all of her enjoyment out of this. "Emily, I just don't do relationships well. I must get that from my mother." She covered my hand in hers.

"I love Caroline very much, I was only seven when she moved away, but she did make it a point to call us when she could. Your mother made some bad choices when it came to your father, but when they were together it was like no love I had ever seen back then. She loves you very much and she really does try for you."

"That's easy for you to say." I mumbled. "You're not her daughter, the one she abandoned for her new family. Did you know she wouldn't even drive me to the airport? She didn't even say goodbye to me…I bet she's happy that I'm gone. She won't have me getting in the way of her perfect family and I can't ruin her reputation."

"Do you think people don't know your mom had you at eighteen? Honey, they know. Your mom doesn't have a reputation that you could ruin, you're a great person."

I knew Emily was only saying that because she knew I would be down on myself if she didn't, but I didn't believe her. "She has the 'perfect life' right now Emily…her husband invented toaster strudel, she has three wonderful children, one beautiful stepdaughter, and then there's me and I represent everything in her first marriage failure." I muttered.

Emily was about to argue when they brought the food over and I was glad about that, I was starving. I looked at the chicken and smiled, I had been craving some good fried chicken for a while. At home Patricia, our-their maid, only cooked grilled and healthy stuff.

I hungrily dug into the food and Emily dropped the matter of my mother. I wish I could talk about her differently, but I knew it would always be this way-a strained relationship. I didn't know much about being a mother, but I knew that I would not be like that with my child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quil's POV**

I hopped into the car as soon as I was done with patrol for the morning. I was so excited to go see Natalie I had a hard time controlling my thoughts while we were looking for the red head. Sam had hinted that they were out for most of the morning into the afternoon so now at three o'clock I couldn't wait to see her. She was all I thought about, I wanted to know what she liked, know her dreams, and I just wanted to know everything about her. I could barely focus on anything and everyone noticed it. I had just been with her last night, but it felt like I hadn't seen her in years. It was actually hard, especially reliving when Jake and her almost…I promised myself I wouldn't think about it, it was a mistake and it's over. I sighed; my grandfather had wanted to talk to me before I went out on patrol this morning and he kept looking at me funny, I figured Sam must've told him I imprinted, but he never asked about it. There was something more though, something like…he felt sorry for me. I didn't get why, I was happier than I had ever been before thanks to Natalie. I saw Emily's house come into view and Sam's car was parked out front. As I was pulling up I realized I hadn't thought of an excuse to why I was here. _Shit, now I'm going to look like a freak stalker. _ I saw Emily come out and Natalie standing in the door way. She looked nervous and I didn't know why, it was like everyone knew a secret except for me.

"Quil! Thank goodness you came, I think my sink is acting up do you think you can fix it?" Emily smiled and I knew that she was trying to help me with an excuse. I smiled from the driver's seat.

"Of course Emily, it'll take me no time." I got out of the car and followed Emily into her kitchen. Natalie had gone somewhere else and I wished she would come back. Emily opened the cabinet under the sink and pointed to where it looked like it had been unhinged and wrapped in some duct tape. When I looked closer I saw that there was a piece of paper there too.

"I'll leave you to your work. My tools are in the next cabinet over." Emily whispered the last part walking out of the kitchen.

First thing I did was get out Emily's yellow toolbox and sit it next to me. Then I reached in and took the piece of paper and read it fast.

_I unhinged something under the sink because Sam warned me you were coming and you probably didn't think about something to tell Natalie. Take your time, unhinge it and then tighten it, which should take you about half an hour. Don't worry about my sink; you can't break it with what I've told you to do. Good luck!_

_Emily_

I smiled at the note and shoved it in the pocket of my shorts and got to work. It didn't take me long to find out which tool she used and then to unhinge it the rest of the way. When I had tightened it back up and was cleaning up the mess of water I heard someone come into the kitchen. My heart started to pound so had I swear she could hear it. _Should I have worn a shirt?_ I wondered as I finished cleaning with shaky hand. I stood up and saw Natalie leaning against the kitchen wall looking at me. She was now blushing because I caught her.

"I was just in here to get…" She looked around for something to grab and I just smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked and she looked at me, relief was all over her face.

"I'd love one." She sat down at the table and I brought over two glasses of water. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment and then she pointed to the sink. "What was wrong with the sink?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, something had just come loose, happens all the time. No problem to fix." I shrugged and laughed a little.

Natalie nodded looking at the sink and then looked back to me, "I'm not trying to insult you, but why did Emily call you to fix the sink?"

I laughed again, "Probably because I'm good at it and I'll do it for free. Everything in my house breaks down and I'm the one who fixes it because my grandfather can't. So, with all that practice I've actually gotten pretty good at it."

Natalie nodded and smiled, "That's really great that you help your grandfather like that." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled too. _Ah I must look like such a dork_. I thought annoyed.

"So, how do you like La Push?" I asked trying to make myself seem less of a dork.

"Um, well I've only been here about a day so I haven't seen much, except for Emily's house and the store." She shrugged and offered a smile when a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"I could show you around…if you'd like." I smiled, but inside my heart was pounding. _What if she said no? What if she said yes? Where do I take her? What will we do? What if she finds me boring?_

"I'd love to." Natalie smiled. "I mean if you have time."

"All the time in the world." I shrugged. _Yeah, that totally makes you seem like less of a dork._ I chided myself "You should get a coat, it's pretty cold out there."

She looked at my bare chest funny and then blushed walking out of the kitchen. When she was gone I let it sink in. Natalie wanted to hang out with _me_.

**Natalie's POV**

Emily had told me to be nice to Quil, apparently he had been going through a hard time or something so I did as she asked. She didn't tell me I had to hang out with him; I don't know why I said yes. I thought it was because of how kind he was, and handsome of course…I caught myself and blushed. _Why am I thinking about this? I can't like a guy; there is no guy in their right mind who would like me…_

I quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and walked over to Emily's room. "I'm going to hang out with Quil." I said through the door. I heard an "okay" come from somewhere, I knew she was doing stuff regarding her store, bills and such so I didn't want to bother her.

I headed downstairs wondering again why I wanted to hang out with him; I decided on the excuse that I need friends here. Even if the friend is a total hottie who beat the crap out of Jake when he almost kissed…that doesn't matter. I scolded myself and then came face to face with Quil.

"Hey you ready to go?" he asked giving me a half smile. It was really cute too…_No more bad thoughts!_

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah I am, let's go." We headed out the door and he opened the passenger side door for me. I slightly blushed, he had great manners and I had never met anyone at his age with them. "Thanks." I muttered and climbed into the passenger seat. He jogged around the front of the car and got in.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Quil asked as we pulled away from Emily's house. I shrugged, I barely knew the area. "Alright, to the beach." He laughed and drove through the unfamiliar roads.

"Isn't it a little cold for a beach?" I asked looking at him curiously.

He shrugged and smiled at me, "Some would say. You should probably put on your sweatshirt when we get there."

We were there quickly and I thought about how small La Push really was. Quil quickly came around and opened my door for me. "You don't have to do that." I muttered. I wasn't angry he was doing it, it flattered me, but I knew this would just wind up hurting each other.

When we got out of the car I looked at the beach, it actually was beautiful. It had been years since I'd been to La Push and I didn't think I had ever been to the beach. "Quil, it's so pretty."

Quil shrugged and smiled, "It's alright, wanna sit?" He motioned to below us; I had absentmindedly walked onto the sand. I nodded and sat down looking at the ocean. "So, do you wanna tell me about yourself?" He looked at me his eyes kind. He wasn't accusing me of anything; he just wanted to get to know me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked looking at my nails.

"Anything, tell me about your parents." I cringed and he must've noticed because he added, "You don't have to though."

I nodded, "Well, I had a job at the mall back home." I tried. I expected to turn and have him rolling his eyes at me or laugh at me in the face, but when I turned to him he looked interested.

"Go on Natalie, tell me anything." He said seriously.

"Um, I love Justin Bieber." I smiled as he scrunched up his nose.

"Why? He sings like a girl." I gasped shaking my head.

"Oh no you didn't! He is Justin Bieber, I am chemically programmed to adore him." I said shaking my head and getting up on my knees to look at him. "You know you love me. I know you care! Just shout whenever and I'll be there! You are my love, you are my heart."

"Stop!" Quil started shouting over my singing. We were both laughing so hard it was difficult to make out what we were saying. By the end we were both singing the lyrics.

"Baby! Baby! Oh like baby! Baby! Baby! No! Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh! Thought you'd always be mine!" We pretty much had shouted them instead of singing them. I fell down and was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I felt better than I had in months.

"You are an excellent singer Natalie." Quil laughed nudging me with his elbow.

"I actually am." I said seriously and smiled at him. "I, I got it from my dad. My mom said he was the best singer she had ever heard. She says I'm even better. Well, she said that a long time ago." I shrugged and looked at my right hand that was tracing patterns in the sand.

"You didn't have to say that." Quil said quietly.

"I know." I whispered. "I wanted to." I felt so comfortable around him, I couldn't explain it if I tried. "What about you, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Eh, I'm kinda boring." Quil said sitting up.

I propped myself up on my left elbow looking up at him and shook my head, "You are not boring, tell me anything." I repeated his words.

"Well, I was raised by my mother and grandfather because my father…he died a while ago. I don't really remember him. I have a sister that is four years younger than me and I've loved living with my mom, grandpa, and sister. It's been better than anything in my opinion. Jacob and Embry are my best friends. I like the color blue." Quil looked at me and I looked down.

"I'm…I'm so sorry about your dad." I whispered, wow and I thought I had problems.

"It's ok, it's life." I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me his eyes were wide and his face was a mixture of surprise and happiness. He felt pretty warm to me.

"Quil are you feeling sick? You seem really warm…" I bit my lip.

"Nah I'm just really hot, ya know?" He winked at me and I thought I might get sick. I _did_ know how hot he was. A wind blew by and I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stay out of the cold. Quil put his arm around me and brought me closer to him. I knew he was too warm to be normal, but I didn't care I was warm and happy.

"I like acting, reading and writing." I smile. "My favorite play is Beauty and the Beast, the Disney movie was my favorite as a child. I always wanted to be Belle and find the Prince that's a Beast in disguise. I also love Slumdog Millionaire, the fact that he overcomes everyone's beliefs about him to get what he wants is inspiring. I could never pick a favorite book, I love too many, but here are some I love most: The Kite Runner, Dear John, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, The Last Song, and A Walk to Remember. I wanted to write when I got older. I didn't care how, I didn't care if I was a journalist, a novelist, a children's book writer, I just wanted to write. I love reading and writing because even if their life isn't perfect, it's somewhere you can escape to. It's a fantasy world in your own home. It's…magical." I looked down and smiled, he probably thought I was crazy, or weird, or both. Honestly though, I didn't care because that's who I was. Not my parents having me too young and splitting up, not my mother's neglect, not my ex cheating on me and not my mistakes. I was the girl who could get lost in a book right after she picks it up. I loved to read and write. I was special and great; I wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Wow," Quil said interrupting my epiphany. "That was beautiful Natalie. It really was, I never thought about anything like that. You really have a different outlook on life."

I felt blush creep into my cheeks, "Is that a good thing?" I asked laughing awkwardly.

Quil laughed and tilted my head up so I was looking at him, "It's an extraordinary thing." I felt nervous, it looked like Quil was about to kiss me, but then he said, "I've never had a passion for something like you do, but man Natalie, I would give anything to. It seems amazing, you're pretty amazing." He looked out at the water and smiled.

"How cold is the water out here?" I asked standing up and stretching.

"Probably below freezing." Quil said standing up beside me. "You probably shouldn't go in, Emily would kill me."

I shrugged, "I doubt it and besides," I said slipping out of my sneakers and socks letting my feet be exposed to the bitter air. "Now I can cross step into a freezing cold ocean off of my to do list." I said and I started to walk down the beach fast.

"Walking into freezing cold water is on your to do list?" Quil asked shaking his head.

"Well..." I said quietly when my toes were just out of reach of the water. "It is now." I slowly stepped into the frigid water and gasped. I then reached down and rolled up my pants. I looked over at Quil, he was standing close to the water and just smiling at me. I laughed and walked in his direction not looking at him, but when I got in front of him I kicked water and it got on his chest and shorts.

"Oh Natalie, you asked for it." Quil started kicking water at me and then we were both splashing water at each other and getting absolutely soaked.

"Quil stop!" I laughed dragging myself out of the water. I was so wet and so cold it was ridiculous.

"That's what you get for splashing me." Quil said shrugging as I grabbed my shoes and we walked up towards his car.

When we got there I realized just how soaked I was and I would get his seat really wet. "I'm sorry. I won't get your seat wet. Emily's house isn't too far, how about I just walk it?"

Quil laughed and opened the passenger side door for me, gently pushing me in, "And you get a cold? I don't think so." After he got in and turned on the car he turned the heat on full blast, but it didn't do much. I was still shivering. "Do you mind if we stop at my house? It's right here."

"Of c-course not." _Damn teeth, stop chattering._

"Here," Quil put his arm on the top of my seat and I looked at him funny. "Come here, you'll be much warmer if you do." I did as I was told and leaned into him. He dropped his arm from behind the seat and I started to get so much warmer.

"Thank you." I said quietly and he gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime Natalie."

_Yeah, anytime would be nice…_

We pulled up to Quil's house and he slowly took his arm from around me. "Why don't you come inside, I might have a jacket that you could use to keep warmer." I nodded and followed him inside slightly nervous.

When I walked into the house we were in a hallway with doors on both sides and a small staircase to your immediate right. Quil walked up the staircase and I followed him up quietly. When we got upstairs there were five doors and Quil went into one that was straight ahead.

"Sorry about the mess." Quil said shoving articles of clothing out of the center and picking up some trash.

"It's ok don't worry ab-bout it-t." I couldn't help my teeth chattering; even though we were inside a warm house my clothes were still wet and cold.

Quil looked at me and bit his lip. "Here." He went into his drawers and pulled out a shirt that looked a little too small for him and some sweats handing them to me. Then he reached into other drawers and pulled out clothes for him. "I'll go change in the bathroom you can lock this door." Quil said smiling and slipping out of the room.

I walked over and locked the door. I quickly slipped out of my wet clothes and into the warm dry ones. I rolled the sweats up a couple of times and put my hair up into a ponytail. Then I walked around Quil's small room. I looked at some pictures he had on his bureau. They were mostly of Quil, Jacob and Embry through the years, but there was a couple of him and a younger girl I presumed to be his sister. The bed was not made and the blue covers were mostly on the floor. The bedside table had some garbage and a couple of sports and car magazines.

"Hey Natalie, are you okay in there?" I heard Quil from the other side of the door and I jumped almost knocking over some magazines. I ran to the door picking up my clothes.

"Sorry I was fixing the pants." I said blushing slightly at Quil's gaze. Quil just stared at me and I got nervous, _Do I look that bad? Does he wanna leave?_

"Oh, do you wanna dry your clothes?" Quil asked his eyes darting away from me.

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled and he nodded. He walked ahead of me down the stairs and through the hallway. When we got to the last doorway there was a washing machine and a dryer.

We put the clothes in and sat in there in an awkward silence.

"Quil, are you home?" A woman a little taller than me stepped into the small room and widened her eyes at the sight of me. When she saw what I was wearing she opened her mouth in horror and placed both hands on her hips. "Quil Ateara what have you been doing?" she demanded.

"Mom!" Quil exclaimed putting his hands out in front of him. "Mom, this is Natalie, Emily's cousin. We were at the beach and got wet."

Quil's mom suddenly relaxed and looked at me smiling, "Hello Natalie." She hugged me tightly and I felt her press against my stomach. She quickly let me go and smiled at me again, but in here eyes I saw it. She knew. I wanted to freak out, but I had to keep my cool.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" I saw an old man walk over and stand in the doorway. "Quil who is this beautiful young lady? Why is she in your clothes?" I felt myself blush deeper.

"Grandpa, this is Natalie, Emily's cousin." Quil's grandpa nodded and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you young lady."

"You too sir." I said smiling at him.

"Dad, may I speak to you?" I saw Quil's mom rush out of the room and I knew today would never happen again. I knew that she would tell Quil and he would never want to be with me. I knew I didn't want to care, but I did. I cared and it scared the ever living shit out of me. I knew what I wanted; I wanted to be with Quil. I wanted him to hug me and come close to me and be with me, but I knew his mom would tell him the truth and he wouldn't think twice about me. I knew he had to know at least partially how I felt so I took two steps across the room to where he was standing. He looked down at me confused, but it didn't matter. I got on my tip toes and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding myself to him. I didn't understand this feeling. It was like I knew him, but at the same time I knew that I had actually only known him about a day. Nothing mattered though, we were kissing and I thought I couldn't be happier. Quil suddenly started to kiss me back and I realized I was happier. Every time we got closer I got happier. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues were in a dance sequence I never wanted to end. Quil's hands were on my waist pressing me into him. Then I felt it. It was a little kick, but I knew Quil felt it too.

We pulled apart and his eyebrows furrowed together, "Are you okay?" I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran out the doorway. I ran down the hallway and out into the cold. I ran out of their yard as far as I could and then I found myself walking. I didn't know where I was. I saw a motorcycle whiz past me and then slow turning around. The guy on it made it come closer to me and then he jogged over to me and I saw it was Jake.

"Natalie, are you alright?" Jake asked putting his hand on my shoulders and I realized I was crying.

"I-I kissed Quil." I blubbered.

"That's alright Natalie, Quil's a great guy." Jake said brushing some tears away.

"That's not it Jake!" I cried harder and harder, I didn't know why. I just couldn't believe I would hurt Quil so much when he found out. His mom knew, his grandpa knew, Emily knew, Sam knew and Quil knew deep down. He knew.

"What is it than Natalie?" Jake asked confused.

I took a deep breath in and forgot to exhale. I couldn't exhale or breathe anymore for that matter. Then I let out a horrible cry. "Oh Jake! I'm pregnant."

**By the way you may have noticed I mentioned a store, I have decided that Emily will own a little store much like a CVS on La Push.**

**xxoo Softly Kissed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natalie's POV**

I couldn't believe I just blurted it out to Jake like that; he would probably hate me now because he knows how much this will hurt Quil. Jake hugged me tighter, "Aw Natalie…" I wasn't surprised he didn't know what to say. Not many people did, when people started to find out back home I was just stared at. It was horribly humiliating being _that girl_. '_That girl is the pregnant one.' 'I heard that girl is carrying Stephen Wilde's baby!' 'That girl is a slut' 'That girl should've told her boyfriend to use a condom.' _I wanted to hide out in my room for the rest of my life, and for a couple of days I did.

"Jake, what do I do?" I asked looking up at him as tears filled my eyes again.

"Why don't I get you home?" Jake asked carefully guiding me towards his motorcycle. He handed me the helmet he had been wearing and got on first. I secured the helmet and got on hugging his waist. Then we were off, it was amazing! I had never felt such a rush. I closed my eyes and let the sensation take over. I tried not to think about Quil or about the little baby that was resting inside of me. All I thought about was how amazing it felt to be here. Too soon the feeling was gone, Jake had stopped the motorcycle in front of Emily's and she was standing outside the kitchen door looking at me strangely. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her crying.

"What's going on Jacob?" Emily said slowly taking my arms from around her.

"She kissed Quil and thinks she's a bad person because she knows he'll get hurt because she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" I looked behind Emily and saw Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam and Jared standing there all with their mouths hanging slack besides Sam.

"Jake!" I cried crumpling into a pile on the floor.

"Who did it? Who hurt you like this? I'm gonna…I'm gonna." I heard Seth breathing heavily and I looked up and saw him shaking. I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Seth are you okay?" Jake grabbed me from behind and turned me around so I was facing him. I pulled away as hard as I could, but it did not free me. "Let me go! I need to help my cousin." Jake let me go and I turned to find Seth was gone as well as Sam. "Where'd he go Leah?"

"Sam went to calm him down, don't worry about him Natalie." Leah shrugged looking away from me.

"So Natalie is Jake serious? Are you pregnant?" Embry asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I am." I whispered feeling tears spring to my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"_I love you Natalie, I've never felt this way before…" Stephen looked lovingly into my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. We were in his living room lying down on his sofa, him on top of me._

"_I love you too and me either, I can't believe it's already been six months."_

"_Six amazing months baby." Stephen said caressing my face._

"_Yeah, I don't think I've ever been happier." I whispered. This was so new to me, I was fifteen and in the greatest relationship anyone could be in. He was faithful, never lied and was so sweet. "What could make our relationship any better?" He looked longingly into my eyes and put his lips next to my ear._

"_I know a way baby, but I don't know if you really love me enough for it." I gasped._

"_I love you more than anything!" I exclaimed. "I'd do anything to make you happy." _

"_Well, I found one of my brother's condoms and thought it would be so special if we lost our virginity to each other tonight. My dad won't be home from his business trip for two days and my brother is sleeping over his friend's place."_

_I bit my lip, "I don't know shouldn't we wait a little longer…" Stephen shook his head._

"_I knew you didn't love me that much, it's okay I mean I'm used to it."_

"_No! I do love you that much and I want to." _

"_You don't mean it…"_

"_I do, I wanna have sex with you." He smiled and kissed me ferociously on the mouth carrying me upstairs. He threw me on the bed and started to undress me. I wasn't ready for this, I wanted him to stop. He loved me though so it'll be okay…it'll be okay._

"Does Quil know?" Embry brought me back to the present and I shook my head.

"No he doesn't, that's why I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt him."

"I know it's gonna hurt him." Paul said shaking his head and I pulled at my hair, _This is a disaster._

Jake punched Paul in the nose as Emily wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Paul held his bleeding nose and ran into the house.

"Don't get it on my nice towels Paul!" Emily shouted towards where he ran and I heard Jake chuckle. "Don't break his nose again Jacob." she said rolling her eyes.

I heard a car rolling up and saw Quil in the driver's seat. I ran for the house and locked myself in my room. I peeked out the window and saw Jake put his hand on Quil's chest and was glad I was not there for that conversation.

**Quil's POV**

She ran out I don't even know why, she just ran. When I went to go after her my mom stopped me and said we had to talk.

"What mom?" I asked impatiently. "If you haven't noticed Natalie just made a run for it."

"Joy, he'll find out when it's time." Grandpa said from the couch.

"No, he should hear it from me." My mom said exasperated.

"Well can I hear it so I can get out of here?" I asked edging towards the door, but a glare from my mom made me stop.

"No, he should hear it when he's meant to hear it. Not here not now."

"Why not?"

"You're messing up the way it's supposed to happen. He needs to find out from someone else, later."

"Dad, I don't know-"

"Mom! I have to go, she could be hurt." I said taking a step towards the door. I had had enough of this crap, Natalie needed me.

"Quil do not speak it me that way! You will stay until I tell you that you can go."

"Joy tell him he can go." My grandfather demanded angrily. My mother and I both looked at him shocked. I couldn't remember a time when he had ever spoken that way to anyone and I guessed he felt strongly about this.

"We'll talk later Quil." I heard my mother mumble. I ran outside and looked around our yard for Natalie. When I didn't see her I jumped into my car and started towards Emily's house, but I remembered we had come here from the beach and she probably went that way. I made a sharp turn and a motorcycle flew by me towards the beach. I looked around on either side for her, but I was out of luck and was going very slowly. I made the turn towards the beach and looked it up and down. The beach was absolutely empty. _Shit, Emily's gonna kill me._

I pulled out and went towards Emily's. I didn't know what was wrong, she just ran out on me after the kiss. It was amazing when her lips touched mine. I swear I never thought I would ever feel happier than I did at that moment. Then when we deepened the kiss I felt…complete. It was like every part of me had been waiting for that moment, waiting for her.

I pulled into Emily's driveway and saw someone fly into the house, it had to be Natalie. I jumped out of the car and saw Leah, Embry, Jake, Jared and Emily. "I have to talk to Natalie." I said and went to go into the house when I felt a hand in my chest stopping me. "Jake, get off of me now." I growled, this wasn't a time to be messing with me.

"Quil, you can't talk to her right now. Give her time."

"You don't understand it, she ran out on me! I don't know what I did. I don't even know how she feels, whether she likes me…or doesn't…I need to know. She is my imprint."

Jake shook his head at me, "Don't force her into anything, who knows what's going through her head…"

"_She _kissed_ me. _I did not force her into anything, but I just wanna know what she thinks of me now. I can't live knowing that she is hurt or upset or angry, but it's even worse when I don't know how she feels or what's wrong. You don't get how much I need her and I need to protect her and be there for her."

No one knew, I mean Jared and Sam knew, but none of these people. I needed her and loved her. I wanted to protect her and wipe away every tear. I wanted her to know how I felt, but no words I could ever say would express what she meant to me. I wanted her to be happy because I loved her, loved her more than anything in the world and all I had to do was think about her and I would feel ecstatic.

"Quil…"

"Jake, please I need to talk to her." I said my eyes sad. I never thought this would be me, the love struck teen boy willing to do anything for the girl. Now it is, I am no longer a player. I would do anything for Natalie and only Natalie.

"No-"

"Jake I got this." I looked towards the voice and saw Natalie still dressed in my clothes, her eyes red from crying and tear stains on her face. "Quil, we have to talk." I nodded and she turned and I followed her. I heard Emily say something to Jake, but I ignored it and followed Natalie upstairs. I had only been up here a handful of times for the bathroom. She opened the door and let us into a nice room. "Sit." She said gesturing to the spot next to her on the bed. I sat down and felt our knees touch, my heart rate picked up at the proximity of which we were sitting. I couldn't believe how she made me feel.

"Talk Natalie, it's okay." I said, but there was a lump in my throat.

"I'm just going to hurt you and I don't want that. My mom was eighteen when my dad got her pregnant. They got married and headed out to Chicago trying to get away from my grandparents who did not approve of the whole situation. My dad is Irish, Italian and French and my mom is native. My dad caught my mom cheating on him when I was less than a year old and he left us. The man she cheated on my father with is now he's my stepfather. They don't care about me. I was a failure in her eyes and her new marriage with her perfect children is what she prefers. She doesn't love me. I have no memories of my father. Every year on my birthday my dad and his mother both sent me checks. That is the only contact I've ever had with him, but I want to know him. I suck at relationships. My ex cheated on me and lied to me our entire relationship and I don't know how to trust people anymore. I don't think I love well and am not even sure I know how to. I'm so sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I wanted to tell you…I didn't know how and didn't want to hurt you. I still don't. Hurting you…it hurts me. I want you to know that I don't know why, but I care about you. I know it may creep you out, but I hope you can forgive me." She looked like there was tears in her eyes and she was about to cry.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault you feel you're not good at relationships."

_Natalie's POV_

He didn't know. He had no idea I was pregnant. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew I had to tell him before he found out in some horrible way and hated me for the rest of my life. I opened my mouth and formed the words slowly. "It's just I'm…really into you." I said retreating on the idea of telling him. I mentally slapped myself. I knew I should've told him, but how do you just come out to the guy you like and say, hey I'm pregnant. It's not exactly on a greeting card. _You just admitted you like him, nice. You like him…a lot. _I knew that, but I didn't want to believe it.

**xxoo Softly Kissed**


End file.
